


SwanQueen Week 2017

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones you accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you you no matter what.”





	1. Sharing a(nother) child

The toddler’s laughter filled the place just as Emma’s own one rumbled deep on her chest, her right hand still close to the child’s cheek, fingers extended, just about to graze his skin. The sun’s rays entered through the window, haloing them both in a warm light Regina found herself smiling at, cup of tea cooling on her hands as she attempted -and failed- not to be distracted by the couple.

“They are adorable.” Snow said at her side. The two of them were leaning on Regina’s kitchen counter, the open doors of the room permitting them both to see brother and sister as they played. Snow turned to look at Regina in the way the former queen had learnt to fear even if she wasn’t going to admit it. With her eyes wide and open Snow seemed just as happy as Neal who was now muttering quick nonsenses into Emma’s ear as the blonde picked him up, green eyes never leaving the toddler. “Aren’t they?”

Regina could only nod at the other woman’s words, knowing very well the implicit question that hid behind Snow’s words, the one that sometimes seemed about to fall from Snow’s eager lips and even more frantic eyes. Grasping the mug even more tightly between her fingers, she absentmindedly eyed the spot on her hand in where a small, simple ring stared back at her.

_“I don’t want anything fancy.”_ Emma had said _“Just something for both of us.”_

She had agreed, the pirate’s memory still too fresh at the moment for them both to consider anything else but to timidly start living together. That, however, had changed quickly on the last two years and Regina could feel the whispers crawling up her back whenever the two of them walked into Granny’s.

Sometimes, she thought while smiling slowly into the beverage, she missed the days in where the fear she imparted was so great that no one would ever question her love life. Or family life for that matter.

“They really are.” She finally answered, thinking again on the words neither she or Emma said outload. Words about a childe, one that could be them and them alone.

She had used to think that that would betray Henry in many, different, complicated ways. Still did. However, as weeks passed and what she had started with the blonde that was now kissing the toddler’s while he tried to tell her some story or other (Apparently being a storyteller was nothing but the norm on the Charming’s household) had turned from complicated and fragile to something strong and easy she often found herself wishing… more.

Snow’s wishful sigh at her side made her swallow a sudden lump on her throat and take a sip of her tea, leaving the mug on the kitchen’s counter far too forcefully eliciting a small jump from the other woman. Eyeing her, the former Queen blinked slowly, turning towards Emma who was, as well, glancing at her.

Emma’s ever present green eyes were light, her face open in a way Regina hadn’t realized had changed again over the years after Hook’s departure but that now was poignant enough for her to feel speechless, breathless. Just like she had once felt at the town’s line. Forgetting about her doubts Regina found herself smiling at Emma, at the way the blonde frowned ever so slightly before answering the smile with one of her own, the skin around her eyes crinkling, blonde tresses framing her face just as she ducked her head, looking at her baby brother and nodding along to him. The moment was over far too quickly but by the time Regina reminded herself where and with whom she was everything else had faded to the back of her mind.

That night, she thought while picking the mug once again, doing her best to feign she wasn’t seeing Snow’s satisfied smirk from the corner of her eye. That night she would ask Emma. Perhaps, she thought looking at the drink, it was time.


	2. MILF

Day 2: MILF

The “M” was slightly different than the rest of the letters, its size slightly smaller than the “I” that followed it. The color of the ink, whoever, was a nice, even, shade of red that made the words impossible to unseen once they were spotted near the main entrance of the mayoral office. Not that Emma was an art critic, of course, but if anyone wanted her opinion -even if she was the only one trapped into the nightshift and so the only one really awake at the moment- the graffiti had very little of artistic and very much of something that should have never be written.

Taking a deep breath and curling her arms around her body a little bit tighter she considered for the thirtieth time that night why she hadn’t listened to the radio when she had heard that the forecast was already warning about the sudden wave of cold air that was currently trying to turn her into a popsicle. Biting on her bottom lip and pushing herself away from her car’s chassis, she eyed the words again trying to control as best as possible the sudden burst of anger that that alone awoke inside of her.

**“The Mayor is a MILF”**

The sentence was, of course, right. Regina, the mayor, was definetely insanely hot. That was obviously right. However, the idea of such thing being written next to the main door of her office was something Emma found a little… over the top.

The fact that she wanted to strangle whoever had written that did not correlate in any way.

Well, maybe it did, a little.

However, since it seemed that there wasn’t anyone near to blame for the words, let alone for the audacity to do a graffiti on the mayoral office’s wall, it seemed that she had two options; leave the words there for all the town to see and try to catch the vandal any other night or erase it and try to see who acted strange so she could put their smartasses on the cell where they belonged.

The last thought brought a smile to her lips her Dark version would have envied and possibly commented on and as she hooked her thumbs on the buckles of her jeans while eyeing the words again.

Time to do a little bit of scrubbing then.

An hour later a tired yet cocky blonde kissed an already half-asleep brunette woman while laying next to her. Interlacing her legs with the shorter woman’s, a content sigh quickly escaping her lips as she did so.

“Later than usual, dear.” The brunette mumbled, her voice deep, laced with sleep.

“I needed to take care of something.” Emma replied, hugging Regina tightly against her body, smiling contently as the older woman nodded once groggily before falling asleep once again. “You will definetely like this one tomorrow…”


	3. Grandmothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an alternative idea that Storybrooke is still there and they aren’t cursed with another amnesia curse which is what appears is going to be the drive of the upcoming season…

 

The car’s wheels screeched against the black road as bushes and trees were left behind. The dwindling pools of light coming from the car’s headlights danced on the town’s sign and Emma let out a sigh as she passed it; the smell of muddy leaves and just the barest one of salty water reaching her nostrils thanks to the half-opened windows. It was a familiar scent even if it had been years since she last smelt it and for a second everything seemed to move in slow motion as the first row of houses appeared in front of her.

“You need to meet Lucy.” Regina had said over the phone, her voice low and deep in the same way Emma’s memory had been so good on memorize. Emma hadn’t really bothered on asking the other woman how she knew what was her new phone number. When she had left they both had known that Regina would contact her if that was necessary.

“Who?”

She could hear Regina’s half-sigh, one that was probably being followed by a hand running over dark tresses, red lips pursing before parting again. Emma had closed her eyes at the image, trying her best to force herself on focusing on the smell of coffee that filled the small bar in where she was. It hadn’t worked, the rest of the words had deprived her of that.

“Your granddaughter.”

She would lie if she said that she hadn’t been surprised. When the stupor passed, however, it was replaced by confusion, anger even as she asked for the check with a move of her hand.

“My… what?”

“Who would have thought, right Miss Swan?”

The words held an old bite, one Emma flinched for but that lacked the general heat that once upon a time they had have. Pinching the bridge of her nose the blonde woman eyed her reflection on her cooling mug; older, she realized. She suddenly felt older.

“Don’t call me…”

“Emma” Regina’s voice had transformed again, warmer now, sweet, syrupy almost. “Please, come back.”

“I…”

“Please.”

Emma blinked as the car stopped in front of a mansion she still could remember its layout perfectly, the rest of the memory fading in black at the back of her mind. She, obviously, had picked up her new bug -the old one had bitten the dust some seven years ago- and with no little fear she had started the long way back to Maine. It hadn’t been easy, to go back to a place in where she at the end had felt as trapped as a bird without wings.

Biting her lower lip, the blonde let her hand hover the door’s handle. The mansion was lighted from inside and warm golden light bathed the front door of it in a similar fashion it had one did the very first time Emma had stopped in front of it. Now, however, everything was different, even if the same nerves ate her insides as she looked at the nearest window in where the shadow of a figure could be seen, looking straightly at Emma as if she had sensed she was doubting herself.

The blonde smiled despite her nerves; Regina had always known her far too well and even if she couldn’t see who was the silhouette from where she was the posture was unmistakable.

She wondered, as she finally circled the handle with her fingers, how would be to see the brunette again. How would be… everything.

She hadn’t forgotten the conversation the two of them had had the night after her decision of finally leaving behind Storybrooke, the savior’s title far too tight around her neck, around everything she had thought she would be able to feign she was but, ultimately, wasn’t.

Regina had looked beautiful that night, dressed in  red and with too deep, understanding eyes that had listened to every slurred word Emma had said, drink after drink while toying with a ring that hadn’t hold its meaning for too long.

“If I wanted to be selfish.” The former queen had whispered after Emma had finished, her voice hoarse as she drank from her own drink, one she had barely touched during the whole night, “I would ask you to stay.”

Emma had licked a droplet from her lips, her numb fingers gipping the empty shot glass. The heat of Aesop’s pub pooled on the back of her neck and around the hollow of her throat; she could feel on the way her hair seemed to stick around her neck, the uncomfortable tickling getting on her nerves.  She had felt brave enough to ask something that, otherwise, wouldn’t have and as she had rose her gaze to look at Regina’s she had felt another droplet of sweat curling around her earlobe.

“Because of Henry?”

Regina had smiled sadly at the question, drinking again before playing with the stem of the glass, her fingers drawing lines of light on the refraction that could be seen on the pub’s counter. It was a tricky question, Emma knew that, knew how much she was going to hurt Henry, how loud Regina would probably scream at her once they were outside Aesop but, in that moment, nothing of that really mattered.  Just the question and its answer, one that arrived with enough force to make her tremble, suddenly not as steady as before.

“No.”

The door of the mansion opened, waking Emma up from her memories. Blinking dazedly, she moved in autopilot as she, herself, exited the car as a young man, one that looked almost like Neal could have looked, stared at her, silent, far too silent as she approached him.

He was just as handsome as the several pictures she had been able to look at after she had disappeared had told her he would and for a moment she stood there, only seeing the man and hating herself for losing the prior years. Ultimately, however, Henry seemed to swallow the same lump Emma now felt on her throat and hugged her, tightly. Gone were the years in where he was a kiddo, Emma briefly thought and she let a few tears run freely before she hugged him back.

“Hello, mom.” She heard being whispered just before Henry took a step backwards.

“Hello.” She replied, smiling sadly at him. “I’m…”

“We will have time for that conversation.” He interrupted her and she, dumbfounded, could only nod. “Want to enter?”

Emma glanced at the window where the silhouette had been minutes before. No one was there.

“She wants to see you as well.”

The whispered words elicited a small sigh from Emma, one she didn’t know she had holding but she forced herself to smile as she looked at Henry almost daringly.

“I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want to enter, right? Let’s go.”

Henry turned without words towards the main door, the warmth of the light inside quickly covering Emma as she trespassed the threshold. The place, she denoted, was almost the same as it had once was; more pictures were framed on the main hall and the wooden door felt not as new as it had been but everything was still were it had been. With the difference of a young girl, not older than ten, that was looking at her through long eyelashes as she stood next to a suddenly much more nervous Henry.

“Mo… Emma, this is Lucy.”

She, Emma thought while taking a small step towards the girl, not really sure what to do with her hands, was gorgeous and as she told her so she felt a different gaze on her, one she would recognize anywhere.

Regina was just like she remembered her; perhaps with a few more wrinkles around her eyes, perhaps with shorter hair, but she still looked at her with deep, dark eyes that made Emma’s mouth turn into a desert as she looked at her, freezed.

“Hi.” She whispered as Regina approached the three of them, her black dress catching the light as she did so.

“Lucy.” The brunette spoke in soft tones, turning to look at Lucy. “Are you hungry? Dinner is already done. Henry, can you accompany her?”

Henry opened his mouth to protest but Lucy nodded gingerly and left the hall, casting one last glance to Emma who stood motionless as she stared at the former queen, unable to do or say anything as Henry sighed and shot a quick look at the two of them before following the steps of his daughter.

Daughter… the word felt hot on Emma’s mind, almost like an open wound. The pain, however, left her mind the moment she realized she was alone with the brunette. Brunette who despite everything was eyeing her with the same mixture of hurt and worry Henry had had on his eyes minutes before.

And Emma knew that nothing was as easy as it was being now, that she still would need to have a talk, the one she hadn’t been able to had all those years ago. That, however, didn’t stop her when she took a gulp of breath and closed the distance between her and Regina, her arms encircling the brunette’s, pulling her close in a hug that left the vague imprint of the other woman’s lips on her right cheek.

Nothing was like it had been, she realized as she noticed the shuddering breath of the brunette against her skin, on the lack of a ring on her own hand, on the spark -dulled due to time but still strong- of magic she felt. But it still felt familiar enough.

“I…”

She didn’t finish the sentence, not that she even knew what she was going to say; Regina’s lips silenced her as quickly as she had tried to speak. Warm, soft, they made the spark of magic grow as it navigated from her mouth to the tips of her fingers, from her eyes to her heart, warming and making the electricity crackle as she got lost on the kiss, on Regina’s hands running through her hair. On the way the brunette’s body molded against her after so many years of wishing, dreaming, of something like this between unspoken words and unbottled secrets.

“I’m furious with you.” Regina whispered just as they separated.

“I know.”

“Henry too.”

“I know.”

“I missed you.”

“I… I did too.”

“And you’re an idiot.”

Emma laughed wetly at that as she finally looked at Regina, on the way the red lipstick was now slightly smudged. She was gorgeous, just like her memories and for a second she kicked herself and her lack of strength, the one that driven her away.

“I am.”

They separated, they had something else to take care after all.

Their granddaughter.


	4. Family Vacation

 

“Easy there, kid.” Emma’s words didn’t seem to reach Henry’s ears, however, as the boy kept his eyes completely focused on the kite that floated above the two of them, fingers grasping the cord as it swayed with the same breeze that rippled the surface of the nearby sea.

A few metres behind, protected with a pair of glasses, Regina eyed the whole thing with a small smile on her face. Back when Emma had excitedly told Henry about the idea of the kite the teen had seemed anything but excited. His years were starting to show, the brunette had found herself thinking as Emma unfolded the small kite she had bought. The dark haired boy, however, had finally let out a smile that had made the former queen think back on his younger years, back when he had been ten, nine perhaps, and had agreed.

Now it seemed that the boy’s whole purpose was to make the kite do the same loops Emma had taught him. His face looked younger, less sombre and grave from where Regina stood and not for the first time she thought about the weight that living in Storybrooke had put on the shoulders of them all.

Shaking her head, the woman approached the couple and put her hand between Emma’s shoulder blades, noticing the way the woman tensed before relaxing. The blonde was wearing a tank top and so Regina’s fingers could touch her skin, nails skimming over her back muscles. It had been hours since they had crossed the town line but if Regina focused on her own magic she could almost feel it thrumming just beneath her skin, pulsing at the same time Emma’s warmth did. The thought relaxed her and as Henry turned to look at them both, noticing Emma’s sudden lack of instructions, she even let her skin blush under the slightly amused stare of their son.

Well, perhaps he wasn’t as young, Regina found herself thinking; that kind of cocky smirk wouldn’t have appeared back when Henry had been younger.

Raising a brow, she let her hand drop, her fingers drawing lines on Emma’s back as she did so.

For a second neither of them said anything until Emma groaned something under her breath about them Mills, being impossible, and went to retrieve the quickly unravelling cord of the kite. Regina let her hand hover over thin air for a second before closing it, curling it at her back as she turned to look at the sea, staring at the glinting sparks that winked playfully at her. Henry, however, instead of following his blonde mother, stood beside her, his arms at his sides, playing with the buckle of his jeans in something that made the brunette think on the blonde woman who was currently pretending to not be blushing and failing spectacularly while trying so.

“So… can I ask what happened a few days ago when you told me that we were going on a vacation just the three of us?” Henry asked then, making her look from the sea and Emma to him, to his knowing eyes.

“You’re like your mother.” Regina replied, a small smile taking off any heat her words may carry. “Stubborn to the core.”

“So there’s something.”

Regina thought again on the beginning of the week in where Emma had poofed herself inside her office with fumbling hands and enough magic to make Regina’s own skin to feel on fire.

_“Can we… just the three of us.”_ Emma had whispered, cheeks flushed and just too close, far too close, the scent of leather and magic encircling them both. _“Just the three of us.”_

And Regina had complied, seeing through the words the blonde hadn’t said.

“Not yet.” She finally answered, turning to look at Henry, thinking again on what she had been thinking ever since Emma had left her office, on how idyllic, how easy, could be to fall into this idea; just the three of them.

The boy hummed.

“You know that if something happens I will be okay, right? I think the whole town has a bet going on about this after all, I could win.

“Henry Daniel Mills!”


	5. Divorced Mommies

“Ruby, why I’m here?” Emma screamed as the brunette passed her the first drink of the night. Emma was sure that the lanky woman would definitely try to make her drink more by the end of it and so she closed tightly her fingers around the glass of that one as the rest of Storybrooke eligible bachelorette moved around the two of them, following the music that made impossible for Emma to hear her own thoughts.

“I thought you wanted to have fun!” Ruby replied, taking a sip of her own drink, something red-hued, of course. Her eyes glowed as she winked at her blonde friend and Emma tried to hide a sigh as yet another guy stared lewdly at the two of them.

“I think we have different ideas of what means to have fun.” She replied as she moved closer to the brunette, trying her best to not kill the guy.

“C’mon Emma, you need to live a little! You’re divorced! That means…”

“If you finish that line with “You can have fun” I’m going to throttle you, Rubes”

“Yup, you’re still talking like her, another sign that you need to drink a little, forget Regina.”

Emma knew that Ruby was merely trying to help but she really didn’t want to be there; what had started as a quiet night between the two of them, two friends, was quickly transforming into something that seemed to have been thought under a heavily induced 90’s or so romcom film idea. And she wasn’t up to that.

“I’m going outside.” She replied through gritted teeth. Leaving the drink to Ruby and elbowing the guy from earlier on her way out, she walked towards the small door of the place. Behind her Ruby sighed and looked at the drink on both of her hands, taking a sip of Emma’s and biting her bottom lip.

“Damn it.”

The world outside was certainly dimmer than the bright colours and smoke that covered the air inside the bar and Emma needed a few seconds before her eyes readjusted to the cold air that run through the night. Running her hands through her locks she thought on Henry; the kid was probably fast asleep at Snow’s. Maybe she could crash there as well and…

“Well, well… Hello there, blondie.”

Mal’s voice carried away on the night breeze just as Emma turned, groaning inwardly as she saw not only the imposing blonde but a familiar silhouette next to her.

Smirking, Mal approached her, looking at her choice of a dress and scoffing before turning to Regina who was, as she always was, stunning on her black ensemble and smoky eyes.

“Seems that I’m not the only one who has heard about this party…”

The older blonde let her words drag on the air, floating as both Regina and Emma stared at each other. Emma still trying to decide how to act while wishing on killing Ruby, Regina doing her best poker face.

“Ruby told me that we were going to have a couple of drinks in this new bar. I didn’t know what it was about.” The blonde finally blurted out, raising her hands in a poor attempt to explain herself, if she squinted, she realized, she could see a certain ring adorning Regina’s neck. The sight of it made her think about her own ring, still on her wallet.

The brunette bristled at the words, crossing her arms and shooting Emma a dangerous look as she did so.

“And this should matter to me because…?”

Emma blinked, not knowing what to respond.  “I…” Fortunately for her, however, Regina seemed to decide that she wasn’t up to wait for her answer and so she turned to the other blonde who was staring at the two of them, brow arched.

“Mal, I’ve decided that the party can wait, I’m going home.” Her voice was cold, clipped and Emma felt her own body shivering due to it. Mal, however, didn’t seem as affected as she was as she took a step towards an already retreating Regina.

“Regina.”

“Don’t.”

The mayor turned and left, the sound of her heels against the pavement echoing on the small alley in where the pub was. Dejectedly, Emma closed her eyes, wondering if she could still go inside and drink her weight on alcohol.

“I hope you are doing that because you are about to follow her.” Mal said, eliciting Emma to yelp as she turned towards the imposing woman. Gone was the smirk and as Emma blinked Mal pointed towards where Regina had disappeared.

“I swear, you two… Go, blondie, and try to talk with her about whatever you thought you couldn’t fix. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date.”

And, with that, Mal was gone, carrying with her Emma’s stupor as she turned towards the entrance of the alley.

Perhaps, she thought while starting to walk towards it, perhaps…


	6. Mommy in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in; Au of S1 (No magic)

 

“Mom asked yesterday about you.”

Emma halted, the mouthful of soggy cereals she had been about to eat falling again into her bowl. The sound of them plopping against the cold milk made her blink, focusing her attention as quick as possible on the watchful eyes of Henry. The boy had them slightly narrowed and for a second he looked like a copy of his mother. His other mother, Emma forced herself to think.

Clearing her throat and glancing at the small curtain that worked as the only division between the kitchen and Mary Margaret’s bedroom, she put the spoon down and circled the counter until she was standing in front of Henry.

“About me?” She finally asked, looking down to where the boy kept staring at her, a smile on his lips and a twinkle on his eyes. He was holding his own bowl between his hands, the one Regina had agreed for him to have there, at the apartment, once it had become obvious that Emma didn’t want to steal the boy from her.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, taking a sip from the half-empty bowl and leaving it on the counter, directly across Emma’s. “She wanted to know if you had any plans tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Emma frowned; she had seen Regina two days ago; when she had been at the office in order to give her the monthly report and the brunette hadn’t mentioned she would need her that weekend. And even though their relationship wasn’t as volatile as it had once been Emma was no fool; she knew Regina enjoyed making her work the extra hours. And be the one who let her know that “Another nightshift?”

The boy in front of her sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think she was thinking on that, Emma.”

Henry had insisted for a while on calling Emma “ma” whenever they were in front of Regina but the look of pain that alone put on the brunette’s eyes had made Emma start asking Henry to switch to Emma. Now, the boy mixed both names, no matter if Regina was with them or not. Something Emma also found easier than to accept just as quickly that she was a mother.

Frowning at the boy’s words, however, Emma didn’t focus on what Henry had called her but on the way the tween kept on seeming intent on telling her something with twinkling eyes.

“Then… why did she tell you that? Is something I would need to worry about?”

Henry sighed and shook his head, jumping off the stool and picking the bag he had on top of the counter.

“If you worry about dates…”

Emma’s blood turned into ice.

“A date?!”

“And I told her you were free.”

And with that Henry opened the door of the apartment and left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Emma who barely remembered that she was supposed to be accompanying him. Picking her badge and jacket she went to the stairs, remembering only in the last second to close the door behind her.

“Wait, kid! A date!?”

Inside the apartment Mary Margaret groaned.

“And they said me and David are oblivious…”


	7. Parent Trap

Emma fought against the door of the vault, the fake door not giving away a millimetre as she put her whole body weight on it. Sliding to the floor, she pinched the bridge of her nose as Regina did the same a few feet behind.

“We are trapped.” The blonde said, pushing her back against the door. Her sneakers slid on the floor and she eyed them, feeling the slight breeze that seeped from beneath the door’s, the chilling air of mid-September ululating against the narrow passage that led them to the vault’s different chambers.

“So I’ve noticed.” Replied Regina drily, tweaking her wrist as if trying to conjure a fireball. “And it appears that there’s a spell outside in order to prevent us for doing magic.”

Emma cocked her head; despite everything she had been through magic was still a concept she found complicated to link to herself as Regina did and so she hadn’t though on “poofing” themselves away until she had seen the brunette’s hand in where only the barest cloud of purple magic was already beginning to disappear.

“That can be done?” She asked, frowning, worry starting to grow inside her chest.

“For shorts amounts of time and in a very limited space.” Regina replied, turning towards the nearest wall and touching it, eyes narrowed. “The magic in this doesn’t seem to be very strong so we will be able to go in an hour. Even less if we don’t feed on the string of spells that were needed in order to create this.”

“Feed?” Emma’s mind was starting to fill itself with images she preferred not to think about.

“Using our magic against it.” Regina eyed the blonde with the barest hint of exhausted amusement. “Everything is in the books I lent you. Didn’t you tell me that you have started to read them?”

Flushing, Emma growled before standing up, her fingers digging on the fabric of her pants as she eyed the former queen. “Guess I didn’t reach that chapter.”

Humming, the brunette turned fully towards the inner part of the vault in where the candles they had been using as their only source of light were still titillating.

“Wait.” Emma followed the older woman with long strides, almost skipping the last couple of stairs. “Aren’t you worried? We are trapped here!”

Regina turned to look at her just as she opened the books they had closed several minutes before as they had heard the door closing above.

“I have an idea already of who may be the one behind the idea and he will be punished by the end of the day, don’t worry… How about we start with the first chapter of the books I gave you? Since it’s _there_ where this kind of situation is addressed.”

Emma groaned.

Outside, both Zelena and Henry eyed the closed door, niece and aunt sporting an almost identical grin.

“Do you think this will work?” Henry asked, giving the pots he had used back to Zelena who poofed them away with a snap of her fingers.

“Trust me.” The red-haired woman replied with a smirk on her lips. “If after this they don’t kiss I will eat my hat.”


End file.
